


The Goddess Who Brought Despair

by asinineAnomaly



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asinineAnomaly/pseuds/asinineAnomaly
Summary: Her name was Junko Enoshima. She was a goddess.





	The Goddess Who Brought Despair

Her name was Junko Enoshima. She was a goddess.  
 ~~She was a demon.~~

Her body, her heart, her very life existed for despair. She loved it more than anything and she wanted to share it with everyone. She shared it with me everyday.  
 ~~Junko, please, stop! It hurts so much, will you please stop!~~

She grew up, trying to spread her ~~despair~~ love to everyone. I knew how much she loved ~~despair~~  me because of how much she shared with me.

When she got accepted into Hope's Peak, she was so happy. She could finally spread despair to everyone she loved!  
 ~~She could finally enact her plan to destroy hope.~~

With help from students of Hope's Peak she did it. She finally shared what she loved most with everyone!  
 ~~She brainwashed them, and I helped her. Why did I help her?~~

Well, she didn't get everyone. Her classmates, the people she loved the most, still didn't feel despair. So, she tried to get them to despair.   
~~She made them kill each other.~~

But it didn't work. Some survived, they brought hope into her world of despair.  
 ~~I'm so happy you lived, even though I couldn't. Thank you.~~

But she wasn't sad about this, no, she was quite happy, she was defeated and that was her biggest despair.  
 ~~Do you forgive her?~~

Who am I? How do I know this? I was her sister. I was Mukuro Ikusaba, until I pretended to be her, then I was Junko Enoshima, for less then a day.   
~~My sister killed me, even though I loved her.~~

~~Why did I love her? She was all I had. I wish I could have showed her joy. Do you forgive me?~~

Her name was Junko Enoshima. She was a ~~demon~~  goddess who loved despair, until a boy full of ~~love~~  hope her war.

**Author's Note:**

> When talking about Mukuro's love for Junko I don't mean it in a romantic way. Fully a sibling thing.


End file.
